1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a cap assembly and a battery pack having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A secondary battery is a rechargeable battery that is used in various applications, for example, as an energy source for mobile electronic devices (such as digital cameras, cellular phones, and laptop computers) or an energy source for hybrid electric vehicles and the like.
Additionally, accompanying an increase in the use of secondary batteries are demands for higher power and higher capacity secondary batteries and demands for slimmer and more stable secondary batteries. However, an increase of these various demands may also cause an increase in spatial limitations for installing parts, thereby resulting in an increase in manufacturing costs.